dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Majin Buu (KidVegeta)/In Requiem
Majin Buu is a character featured in Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem. He is the protagonist and main villain in the story, and he is featured in every chapter. History After the climactic battle at the end of the Kid Buu Arc of reached its conclusion, with killing , the Majin was sent to . There, frustrated by his defeat, Buu wreaked havoc for a few hours, torturing whichever aliens he could get his hands on. No one was powerful enough to stop him. Eventually, Buu found , his old master, and went to torture him when, suddenly, all of the Majin's energy evaporated from his body. He fell to the ground, cursing and feeling his weakness. In horror, he saw as the aliens he had previously been torturing descended on him. , , , and even Babidi all attacked Buu and tortured him. Buu could not stop him. Thus, they continuously hurt him, and soon the days became weeks, the weeks became months, and Buu could feel and think of nothing save for the torturing he was receiving. It was 10 years after Buu was killed, in the 784 Age, that the witch descended into hell to check on the demon child. She had been ordered by to see what his status was. When she found him, Buu was a wreck of blood and dirt and vomit and sweat, badly beaten and emotionally empty. When Baba approached him, the Majin accidentally touched her magic ball. This caused a vision of a to pop up. Buu did not know who this baby was, but as he laid his eyes upon the dark-skinned boy, Buu broke down into uncontrollable weeping. He knew that this was the boy Yemma had given his power to. He could feel it. Baba was taken aback by Majin Buu's crying. For a second, her guard was down. In that second, Buu launched himself at the witch and took her prisoner. He then forced her to take him out of hell, back to , and help him find this baby. Of course, the vision was an old one - the baby was 10 years old by that point. Baba told Buu this and then took him back to Earth. She was scared and irritable, but she could not stop Buu. Even weakened by losing most of his power, he was still far more powerful than her. They landed on Earth, near a town. Before Buu could go after Uub, however, he had to get something to eat. He raided the town's bakery, killing its owner and stealing all of the candy and pastries within it. Once he had had his fill, Buu took Baba with him around the world while he sensed for any signs of Uub. It didn't take Buu long to find the boy training with Goku, for the Majin could sense his own power in the boy's body. Buu took Baba up to the edge of Goku's camp and then, in an attempt to draw out Goku and separate him from Uub, hocked a loogie on the poor witch's face. Baba screamed a desperate, horrific sound, and Goku was alerted to her plight. He instantly flew off to see what was the matter. This allowed Buu to enter the camp where Uub was staying without fear of getting killed. Buu found Uub, and after a short staring contest, told Uub that he was the true Buu, the one who truly owned Uub's power. He wanted to kill Uub. He wanted vengeance. Buu, however, was not strong enough to fight Uub in normal combat, so he quickly absorbed the boy. Curiously, Buu's appearance did not change at all when he absorbed Uub, but he was met with a great pain. The pain was so great that Buu had to let Uub out just to stop himself from going insane. Buu was unbelievably hurt by this - and not just physically. That he could not take back his energy without enduring excruciating pain unsettled the poor Majin. He tried to tell Uub that he was Buu, not the boy. It was his power, not the boy's. For a moment, the two sat in silence as Uub contemplated this. But as Uub beheld Buu and he saw the desperation, the pleading of the Majin, he realized that they were just two halves of the same person. This time, he stepped forward, and allowed himself to be absorbed by the demon without any resistance. Buu then exited the tent with his power restored. He saw Goku waiting for him and started battling the great at once. Soon, Goku called for the other to help him, and they came. Buu effortlessly dealt with them, knocking away all of the warriors with ease. Goku went and then battled the Majin in a fierce duel. This time, however, Buu held the advantage. He was stronger than before, and with his one-track mindset of vengeance driving him, Majin Buu would not so easily be defeated. He routed Goku in the battle, decisively beating the Saiyan. Babidi had also escaped hell (though with the King Yemma's permission, so that Buu could be retrieved). He then appeared in front of his old Majin with Baba as his captive. Buu could not easily kill Babidi without hurting Baba too. He realized at that moment that he could not hurt the old witch. His journey with her had made him respect her too much. Perhaps Uub's mind within him also influenced Buu. Carefully, he attacked Babidi and then made the wizard drop Baba. Now alone with Babidi, Buu prepared to kill the wizard again. Babidi turned to the power of voice, for it was all he had left. He mocked Buu and told him what a baby he was. He decried Buu's absorption of Uub, saying that without that, Buu would be nothing. Angered and desirous to prove the magician wrong, Buu ripped Uub from his body. The two looked at one another for a moment, with Buu telling Uub that they were both part of Majin Buu. Majin Buu now saw Uub as his equal, as his friend. Then, he turned back to Babidi, overcome with desire to prove him wrong about Buu. Buu craved to show Babidi that he could defeat the wizard without any help. He charged the wizard with all his might. But Babidi then produced Majin Buu's cocoon, the device which held the Majin in check when he and (Babidi's father) had roamed the universe from planet to planet. Buu tried to dodge it, but with his power level severely lowered, he could not. Babidi caught him instantly and put him in the device. Before Uub or any of the weakened Z Fighters could stop him, Babidi ran off with Majin Buu in his clutches once again. Where Babidi and Majin Buu are currently is not known. They are not on Earth, but where they went to, what goals Babidi had, and how he planned on enacting them with the weakened demon are all unknown. Trivia *In Requiem and my portrayal of Kid Buu in it were wholly inspired by the picture of the Majin at the top of this page. *''In Requiem'' is the only story I know of that features Kid Buu with a halo. *While Kid Buu is the protagonist of In Requiem, he is not a hero or "good guy". He is an example of a main character who is a villain. Category:Majin Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:True Majin Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Main Character(s) Category:Kid Buu Category:Buu Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Fusions Category:Canon Respecting Category:Son